


Parental Responsibility

by misura



Category: Quarters - Tanya Huff
Genre: F/F, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Annice sighed. "How is it that whenever the two of them get into trouble, it's because Magda is my daughter, but whenever they manage to get out of it before anyone notices, it's because Gerek ishisson?"





	Parental Responsibility

Annice sighed. "How is it that whenever the two of them get into trouble, it's because Magda is my daughter, but whenever they manage to get out of it before anyone notices, it's because Gerek is _his_ son?"

_What did they do now?_ would be as inappropriate a question to ask as _Will I be able to write another funny song about it?_.

"To be fair, he is," Stasya said. _Not that you'd be able to tell._ In the beginning, Pjerin had seemed to believe that simply because Annice wasn't Gerek's birth-mother, that gave Pjerin exclusive rights at claiming parental prerogative.

Annice had been quick to disabuse him of that notion.

_And a good thing, too. Bad enough the boy's inherited his father's looks and personality - no need to ensure his growing up to be a perfect copy of his father by only giving him one parent._

Annice sighed. "I suppose."

"And Magda, poor thing, is both your daughter and his. Your choice," she reminded Annice.

_Well, it seemed a good idea at the time._ At least Magda's name-fathers were all sensible, solid men. _Or as close as you can get, given that they're still male._

"Are you saying this is all my fault?"

Stasya put her hand on her chest. "I would never."

Annice smiled wryly. "Because I'm smart enough to figure that out on my own?"

"His Grace is a man. Expecting him to be either reasonable or smart would be like expecting the sun to start rising in the north."

"Or for Tadeus to settle down with a nice girl?"

"Now _that_ , I could actually picture happening. Provided she had a lot of good-looking brothers, a house with only two bedrooms, and the arrangement would only be intended to last for, say, a week?"

Annice shook her head and chuckled. "Thanks for putting that mental image in my head."

"Magda's a good kid, Nees. And Gerek's not too bad, given that he's His Grace's son. So they get into trouble sometimes, so what? They're kids. Getting into trouble is what kids do."

"I know. I just wish Pjerin would be more sensible about it."

"May I refer you to my earlier argument? Anyway, forget him." Stasya quickly went over her plans for the rest of the day. "Why don't we take some food and wine and go enjoy the best view in all of Ohrid? To take your mind off of all these problems that are completely insignificant compared to, say, risking being executed for high treason by helping a prisoner escape from the royal dungeons?"

Annice frowned. "But what if - "

"They're old enough to manage. Besides, isn't the whole point of having two parents allowing one of them some time off every now and then?"


End file.
